Gaara's Unlucky Day, Gaara's Special Day
by OnoMiya99
Summary: untuk ultah Gaara yang telat satu hari/Otanjoubi Omedetou, Gaara/ gomen males bikin summary


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor & Friendship

Cast : Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku Temari, dll.

Warning : doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fav, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-

enjoy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

.

Beep… beep… beep

Terdengar suara alarm dari sebuah kamar cowok berambut merah.

"Ngh… udah pagi ya…" guman cowok berzodiak Capricorn tersebut sambil mematikan alarm dengan malas. Dan ketika mata pandanya melirik jam alarm tersebut, tertulislah angka…

07.15 a.m.

1 detik…

Cowok yang bernama Gaara itu pun cuek. Belum sadar rupanya.

2 detik…

Gaara menarik selimut merah marunnya hendak melanjutkan bobo cantiknya.

3 detik…

Gaara teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu… yang ada di hatimu… #plakk –malah nyanyi–

4 detik…

Gaara membelalakan matanya.

5 detik…

Gaara melototi jam wekernya. (jam weker: apa salahku? Apa salah ibuku(?)? dipelototi… sama Gaara… –Nyanyi lagu cari jodoh dengan penggubahan pada liriknya–)

"GYAAAAA….. AKU TELAAAATTTTT….!" teriak Gaara yang seketika itu membuat desa Sunagakure diterjang banjir dari Jakarta(?). Bahkan seorang anak SD berkacamata yang bernama Nobita nangis kejer-kejer gara-gara dijahili dua temannya yang satu gemuk dan yang satunya jelek. –Ups! Maaf salah fandom–

Sedangkan di ruang tengah, seorang cewek pirang berkucir empat yang sedang menonton FTV berjudul "Panda yang Tertukar", sontak menutup kupingnya gara-gara mendengar teriakan pilu(?) dari sang adik bungsunya. Dengan seringai yang terpampang manis di wajahnya, cewek itupun mengeluarkan handphone nya dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada seseorang.

Di lain tempat…

Seorang cowok berambut duren membuka handphone yang ternyata ada pesan berisi…

_From : Sabaku Temari  
>Subject : Misi berhasil<br>Alarm Gaara udah aku ubah settingannya. Dan sekarang sepertinya dia sedang kelabakan gara-gara bangun kesiangan. Khukhukhu… :)  
>19 January, 07.46 a.m.<em>

"Okey… misi pertama, berhasil" guman cowok yang mirip kucing –tapi masih imutan kucing– dengan _evil smirk._

Kembali ke Gaara…

"Aku telat! Aku telat! Aku telat!" seru Gaara ala makhluk gaje berbentuk spon kuning yang hobinya nangkep ubur-ubur sama sohib bintang lautnya. Cuma bedanya, kalau spon kuning yang pake celana kotak itu bilangnya, "Aku siap", bukan, "Aku telat".

Sedangkan di Bikini Bottom…

"HUATCHIIIIMMM!" seekor makhluk kuning yang sedang bekerja di Crusty Crab sebagai koki itu bersin-bersin hebat di depan daging giling yang sedang dipanggangnya.

"Spongebob! Bisakah kau tidak bersin-bersin saat memasak?! Kau bisa menularkan virusmu itu pada pelanggan tau!" kata seekor cumi-cumi yang marah kepada rekan kerja sekaligus tetangganya itu.

"Maaf, Squidward. Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku tadi"

Err… kok jadi nyasar ke fandom lain ya =.=' okey… back to Gaara –Again–

"Aku telat! Aku telat! Aku telat!"

Gaara terus saja merapalkan kata-kata "Aku telat" sambil berlarian kesana kemari membawa alamat… jreng! Jreng! Namun yang ku temui bukan dirinya… sayang… yang ku terima… alamat palsu… –disabaku Gaara karena nyanyi dangdut dengan seenak ramen yang dimakan Naruto–

Okey… ini serius.

Gaara terus saja merapalkan kata-kata "Aku telat" sambil berlarian kesana kemari di dalam kamarnya. Dan jangan kira kalau cowok Capricorn yang imutnya mirip panda ini cuma lari-lari gak jelas dalam kamar. Gaara itu sedang bersiap-siap ke sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak lupa juga dia mengutuk orang yang seenak jidatnya Sakura(?) mengutak-atik jam wekernya yang tak berdosa itu sampai menyebabkan dia bangun telat begini. Lagian author heran deh, bukannya Gaara itu jagonya insomnia ya? Buktinya sampe bertahun-tahun Gaara tak pernah tidur kan? Kok sekarang malah jadi kayak kebo begini? –Author dikubur Gaara menggunakan pasir–

"Temari! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku sih? Jangan-jangan kamu yang mengutak-atik jam wekerku ya? Aku kan jadi telat!" tanya+tuduh Gaara kepada Temari begitu siap dengan seragam dan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Dia menghampiri kakak perempuannya yang tengah asyik nonton FTV sambil sms-an sama pacar nanasnya.

"Eh? Mana aku tau kalau kamu tadi masih tidur, Gaara. Malah ku kira kamu udah berangkat sekolah bareng Kankurou. Dan aku juga gak ngutak-atik jam wekermu. Mungkin aja kau nglindur waktu menyetting jam wekermu. Bisa jadi kan?" kata Temari dengan wajah (sok) innocent.

'APA?! Kankurou udah berangkat?! Grrr… benar-benar tega banget jadi kakak!' batin Gaara gondok.

"Eh? Tunggu! Tunggu! Anyway, kamu tadi bilang apa? Kamu telat?" tanya Temari yang membuat nyali Gaara menciut. Pasalnya dia kira Temari bakal marah dan menghajarnya dengan kipas raksasanya kalau dia tidak disiplin. Tapi taunya…

"Oh… selamat Gaara!" ucap Temari dengan wajah berseri-seri.

'Lho? Kok selamat sih?' batin Gaara heran.

"Akhirnya aku akan punya keponakkan. Udah berapa bulan Gaara?" tanya Temari yang dengan ngaconya sambil mengelus perut Gaara.

Gaara cengo. Dikira ini fanfic MPreg apa? Hey! Gaara itu cowok tulen tau! Bukan cewek yang telat datang bulan karena hamil!

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Gaara berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas dengan wajah kusut sekusut-kusutnya. Gimana enggak? Udah bangunnya telat, harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki diinjak oleh kakak sulungnya, disuruh goyang Caesar lagi di atap sekolah.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Nah, anak-anak! Untuk mencari besarnya kalor yang dibutuhkan, kita memakai rumus umum yaitu 'Q' sama dengan 'm' dikali 'c' dikali delta 't'. Dimana 'Q' adalah kalor, 'm' adalah massa, 'c' adalah kalor jen–"_

_Tok! Tok! Tok…!_

_Anko yang sedang mengajar materi fisika tentang kalor, terhenti saat pintu kelas diketuk seseorang._

"_Masuk!" kata Anko._

"_Summimasen, saya terlambat sensei" kata Gaara setelah membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam kelas yang sedang diampu oleh Anko. Sang sensei pun menghela nafas._

"_Sabaku Gaara, kamu sudah terlambat berapa menit coba?"_

"_Setengah jam, sensei. Tadi saya bangun kesiangan. Belum lagi nyari kendaraan dari Suna ke Konoha susah banget" jawab Gaara tau diri._

"_Udah tau kalau rumahnya jauh. Kenapa bisa bangun kesiangan? Hah?" tanya Anko geregetan lalu menghela nafas lagi. "Dan sebagai hukumannya, cepat lakukan goyang Caesar di atap gedung sekolah! SEKARANG!"_

_**Flashback off**_

Sumpah! Rasanya habis ini Gaara akan menutup wajah tampannya dengan topeng. Kalau perlu, dia juga akan menyomot topeng milik salah satu anggota geng kakak kelasnya, yaitu Tobi dari akatsuki. Coba bayangkan saja! Seorang Sabaku Gaara, saingannya Uchiha Sasuke yang konon katanya paling ganteng se-Konoha itu, disuruh joget Caesar di atas gedung kayak orang gila? Mau ditaruh di mana muka Gaara? Di tong sampah terdekat? Bolehlah kalian mau nyuruh Gaara buat buang mukanya di tong sampah, kalau kalian ingin merasakan serangan pasir Gaara.

"Sasori no Dannaaaaa…."

Greb…

Dan nambah deh satu kesialan Gaara di hari ini. Seorang cowok (atau cewek ya?) berambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya itu memeluk Gaara dengan ganasnya. Panggil saja cowok itu Deidara, senpainya Gaara yang juga anggota geng akatsuki. Tapi eh tunggu! Kok Deidara tadi memanggil Gaara itu Sasori ya? Segitu miripnya ya Gaara dengan cowok kalajengking merah itu?

"Danna, kau harus bertanggungjawab padaku, un!" tuntut Deidara gak jelas pada Gaara yang entah kenapa jadi Sasori sesaat.

"Eh?! Tanggung jawab apanya sih?! Aku ini Gaara tau! Bukan Sasori si saus tiram itu!" protes Gaara dengan seenak alisnya(?) ngatain Sasori saus tiram kayak iklan di TV. Lagipula, bukannya Gaara gak punya alis ya?

"Gak usah bohong deh kalau kamu itu Gaara, un! Kamu pasti Sasori yang sedang menyamar jadi Gaara supaya bisa lari dari tanggung jawabmu, un! Aku ini hamil anakmu, Sasori no Danna, un!" kata Deidara yang langsung ditatap secara horror oleh Gaara.

'WTF?! Deidara hamil?! Kiamat deh dunia ini…' batin Gaara sweatdrop.

"Eh?! Apa-apaan sih?! Aku ini beneran Gaara! Asli dua kelinci malah!" kata Gaara sambil berusaha kabur dari banci kaleng yang ngaku hamil macam Deidara itu. –di Indonesia, author gosong setelah menerima paket kiriman yang ternyata isinya bom–

"Bohong! Bilang aja kalau kau tak mau ngaku kalau anak yang ku kandung(?) ini adalah anakmu! Danna jahaaaaattt…!" kata Deidara sambil memukul dada Gaara dengan gaya cewek yang mukulin pacarnya.

"Oh? Jadi ini ya yang kamu lakukan di belakangku?" tiba-tiba seseorang datang di antara perdebatan gaje Gaara dan Deidara. Orang itu adalah Akasuna Sasori, cowok scorpio berwajah baby face.

"D-Danna?"

"Dei, kamu selingkuh ya sama Gaara?" tuduh Sasori.

"Err… ku rasa kau mendengarkan penjelasan dulu deh, Sas" komen Gaara udah stress. Buktinya dia udah mijit-mijit jidatnya.

"Jelasin apa lagi? Semua sudah jelas kok buktinya" kata Sasori marah-marah.

"Grrr… Sasori!" udah cukup Gaara udah gak dengan ke-gaje-an ini. "Gini ya! Kamu tuh salam paham tau gak! Udah ya, mending sekarang juga kamu urus tuh istri dalam tanda kutipmu itu!"

Sasori dan Deidara cengo sebentar sementara Gaara udah cabut dari TKP dengan kesal.

"Dasar orang-orang aneh" gerutu si cowok panda.

Sementara di tempat SasoDei setelah ditinggal Gaara agak lama…

"Oy! Dei!" kata Sasori melirik Deidara.

"Hn? Kenapa, un?"

"Apakah kau memikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan?" tanya Sasori menyeringai.

"Ya. Ku rasa begitu, un" jawab Deidara juga menyeringai. Lalu mereka berdua melakukan tos dengan tinju.

TOSSS!

"Misi kita… berhasil… (un)" kata mereka berdua setelah melakukan tos tinju. Oh… jadi mereka cuma pura-pura toh…

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

"Membuat Gaara bangun kesiangan… centang! Membuat Gaara telat masuk sekolah dan disuruh joget Caesar… centang! Membuat Gaara terjebak dalam masalah gaje Sasori-senpai dan Deidara-senpai… centang! Haa… makin sempurna saja rencanaku ini" kata Naruto sambil membuat checklist nista terhadap sobat pandanya. Ya, bisa dibilang Naruto lah dalang dari kesialan Gaara hari ini. Err… kecuali yang bagian Gaara dikira MPreg sama Temari sih.

"Oy! Teme! Gimana rencana terakhirnya? Udah beres belum?" tanya Naruto pada cowok berambut raven yang bentuknya mengingatkan author pada ayam peliharaan papanya.

"Tenang aja, Dobe. Aku sudah udah ngomongin ini semua pada Karin-senpai. Pasti bentar lagi juga bakal beres. Kan ada Suigetsu-senpai sama Juugo-senpai" jawab Sasuke, si cowok ayam tersebut.

"Pfft~ anyway Naruto, kok bisa-bisanya Anko-sensei memberi hukuman pada Gaara seperti itu? Bukannya Anko-sensei itu tak suka hal-hal yang berbau 'kurang kerjaan' itu ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ohh… itu sih gampang saja, Sakura-chan" jawab Naruto enteng lalu menceritakan semuanya.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Oh ayolah, Anko-sensei! Pleaseee… ku mohon… kali ini… saja!" pinta Naruto sambil masang puppy eyes no jutsunya._

"_Tidak. Hukuman itu sangat tidak mendidik seseorang jadi disiplin, Naruto. Perlu kau tau saja, joget Caesar itu untuk hiburan bukan hukuman. Lagipula, darimana kau tau kalau Gaara akan telat?" ceramah Anko. "Udah aku mau pergi dulu. Aku masih ada urusan sama Kakashi"_

"_Halah… Anko-sensei gak seru nih! Masa cuma hukuman bersihin WC sama berdiri di dekat tiang bendera! Kan itu sudah terlalu mainstream…" kata Naruto kecewa._

"_Lalu? Apa peduliku?" kata Anko cuek bingit._

'_AHA!' batin Naruto ketika ada lampu 5 watt di kepala durennya._

"_Nee, Anko-sensei! Gimana kalau sebagai imbalannya, aku dan teman-teman akan comblangin Anko-sensei sama Kakashi-sensei? Kami semua tau lho… kalau sebenarnya Anko-sensei naksir berat kan sama Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Hey! Apa maksudmu, dasar murid tidak sopan?!" seru Anko denga muka kayak kepiting rebus. Ups… ketahuan ya kalau lagi 'fall in love' sama sensei tukang telat yang hobinya baca buku icha-icha…_

"_Sensei, asal sensei tau saja ya! Dari gerak-gerik sensei tuh udah kelihatan kalau sensei tuh suka sama Kakashi" kata Naruto yang semakin membuat Anko salting. "Lagian kalau masalah percintaan, aku jagonya. Tau Shikamaru kan? Nah, dia kan naksir tuh sama aneki nya Gaara…"_

"_Apa hubungannya sama si bocah nanas itu?"_

"_Bentar dulu, sensei! Justru sebelum pacaran sama kak Temari, Shika sampe harus masuk UGD gara-gara berhadapan sama Gaara dan kak Kankurou yang sister-complex nya minta ampun. Tapi berkat adanya dokter cinta Uzumaki Naruto, akhirnya Gaara dan kak Kankurou luluh juga dan ShikaTema jadian deh" kata Naruto dengan bangganya mempromosikan diri._

"_OK! OK! Aku terima tawaranmu, puas?"_

"_Nah… gitu dong sensei…"_

_**Flashback off**_

"Nah terus, kamu bakal ngecomblangin Anko-sensei sama Kakashi-sensei gitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya tentu saja tidak dong! Kan ada kalian berdua, jadi aku tidak melakukannya sendiri karena kalianlah yang mengerjakannya" jawab Naruto dengan watados nya sambil merangkul SasuSaku.

"Gila kau, Naruto no Baka!"

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Sementara di tempat Gaara…

"Hayoooo? Mau ke mana kamu?" tiba-tiba ada dua orang cowok gak jelas mencegat Gaara udah mau pulang. Ceritanya jam sekolah udah kelar.

"Serahin duitmu! Atau kau akan kehilangan keperawananmu?!" seru cowok berambut orange yang jabrik kayak landak, Juugo, pada Gaara.

"GUOBLOK! Dia itu laki-laki, bego! Emang lu mau dikatain homo karena merape-rape Gaara?" kata cowok berambut perak dengan mata ungu, Hozuki Suigetsu, sambil menggetok kepala Juugo.

"Ck! Bukannya kau malah naksir sama Sasuke si anak ayam itu ya?" sahut Juugo gak terima.

"Enak aja! Aku masih normal tau!" sahut Suigetsu tambah gak terima. Dan berakhirnya acara 'memalak Gaara' yang digantikan dengan acara 'jambak-menjambak' antara Suigetsu dengan Juugo.

'Hadeh… kenapa ya hari ini aku dikelilingi sama orang-orang gaje kayak mereka?' batin Gaara sweatdrop. Lalu dengan cueknya, Gaara pun meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang jambak-jambakkan itu.

A few minute later…

"Eh! Tunggu! Bukannya kita disuruh buat nyulik Gaara ya? Kok kita malah main jambak-jambakkan gini sih?" kata Suigetsu menghentikan aksi jambak-jambakkannya dengan tampang bloon.

"Eh?! Iya juga ya…?"

Lalu Suigetsu dan Juugo melirik Gaara yang sudah amblas dari tempatnya. Setelah itu mereka saling pandang dengan mata melotot dan…

Ichi…

Ni…

San!

"WOOOYYY! GAARAAA! TUNGGUUUU!" teriak dua makhluk nista tersebut sambil mengejar Gaara.

BUG!

"Ahh…"

BRUK!

"A-aww…"

GREP! GREP!

"Ahh… le-lepasin… a-ahh… hah… hah…"

"Suigetsu! Cepatlah!"

"Iya iya…"

CROOOTTT…!

"Ugh… hah…"

Eh! Eh! Eh…! Kalian jangan salah sangka dulu! Mereka gak ngelakuin threesome dengan Gaara menjadi uke nya kok! Nah, untuk lebih jelasnya, yuk kita puter flashback nya…

_**Flashback on**_

_BUG!_

"_Ahh…" teriak Gaara yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dia didorong sampe jatuh ke belakang._

_BRUK!_

"_A-aww…" rintih Gaara saat Juugo dengan seenak donat favorit author menduduki perut Gaara secara tiba-tiba._

_GREP! GREP!_

_Setelah memberi tekanan pada perut Gaara menggunakan pantatnya, Juugo pun menahan kedua tangan Gaara yang tergeletak lemas di lantai._

"_Ahh… le-lepasin… a-ahh… hah… hah…" Gaara meronta-ronta sementara tubuhnya lemas karena kehabisan oksigen._

"_Suigetsu! Cepatlah!" perintah Juugo dengan tidak sabarnya._

"_Iya iya…" kata Suigetsu sambil merogoh-rogoh 'sesuatu' dari kantong celananya dan…_

_CROOOTTT…!_

"_Ugh… hah…" akhirnya Gaara tepar juga setelah disemprot Suigetsu dengan 'parfum keramat' yang baunya itu bisa bikin kucing yang lewat jadi mati seketika dengan mulut berbusa. Eh, tapi tenang aja! Gaara belum mati kok. Paling juga abis ini dia bakal muntaber semalaman._

_**Flashback off**_

"Ugh! Gila kau, Suigetsu! Bau apa sih tuh semprotan? Kok kayak bau keteknya Kisame ya, si Anikimu itu?" kata Juugo sambil nutup hidungnya. Maklum… waktu Suigetsu menyemprotkan tuh 'parfum' ke muka Gaara kan botolnya dekat dengan muka Juugo juga. Jadi wajarlah… kalau Juugo juga ikut kebauan…

"Ehehe… emang sih ini parfumnya Kisame yang aku comot secara diam-diam. Gimana? Enak ya?" sahut Suigetsu setengah meledek.

"Enak! Enak! Gundulmu?!"

"Oy! Suigetsu! Juugo! Gudangnya udah siap woy! Cepat bawa Gaara ke sana!" tiba-tiba seorang cewek berkacamata menghampiri kedua cowok nista dengan seorang cowok panda yang sedang terkapar.

"OK, Karin!" jawab Suigetsu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ala Rock Lee dan Maito Gay.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

"Ngh… aku di mana ya…? Kok gelap…?" guman Gaara terbangun dari pingsan-tidak-elitnya itu. Sekarang ini dia sedang berada di gudang dengan tangan dan kaki terikat.

"Hm? Apa-apaan nih? Kok aku kayak diikat gini?" kata Gaara yang baru sadar kalau diikat.

"Hey! Siapa pun tolong aku…! Takut…!" teriak Gaara udah panic sendiri.

"Nee! Nee! Sepertinya Gaara udah bangun, ayo kita beraksi!" terdengar suara bisik-bisik di ruangan itu.

"Ayo! Ayo! Sst…"

'Lho? Kok perasaan aku denger ada suara kayak bisik-bisik deh? Mana ya? Aduh gelap lagi' batin Gaara yang sekarang jadi heran sendiri. Tak lupa si cowok bertato 'ai' itu celingukkan mencari suara bisik-bisik itu.

"Okey… pada hitungan ketiga mulai. Ichi… ni… san!"

KLIK

"SURPRIZE!" seru semua teman-teman Gaara setelah menghidupkan lampu gudang. Tak ketinggalan juga di sana ada Temari dan Kankurou selaku kakak-kakak Gaara. Lalu semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, selain Gaara pastinya, melempari Gaara dengan balon yang diisi air dan juga tepung.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Gaara!"

"Hah? Teman-teman? Kalian ngapain di sini? Temari dan Kankurou juga ngapain? Bahkan Anko-sensei pun ada bersama Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Gaara masih gak mudeng.

"Aduh Gaara, ini kan hari ulang tahunmu! 19 January kan? Masa hari lahir sendiri lupa sih?" komentar Sakura.

"Ehehehe… gomenna… abisnya hari ini aku apes mulu sih…" jawab Gaara dengan gak nyambungnya.

"Gaara, maaf ya soal yang kamu bangun telat tadi! Itu karena aku yang mengubah settingan jam wekermu" kata Temari yang membuat mata Gaara melebar.

"Temari, ja-jadi…"

"Oh iya, Gaara. Sensei juga mau minta maaf karena menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang pastinya menurutmu aneh tadi pagi. Pasti kamu malu dan gak terima dengan hukuman aneh sensei ya? Ya, karena biasanya sensei hanya memberi hukuman seperti membersihkan WC atau berdiri di dekat bendera" kata Anko memotong kalimat Gaara.

'Huh! Di mana mana, yang namanya hukuman ya tetap menjengkelkan' batin Gaara sewot.

"Dan untuk masalah 'aku hamil' itu, cuma bo'ongan kok, un! Ya gak, Danna?" kata Deidara yang langsung mendapat anggukkan dari Sasori.

'Yeah! Lagipula mana ada cowok bisa hamil? Meskipun punya tampang kayak cewek sekalipun' dumel Gaara dalam hati.

Terlihat Suigetsu dan Juugo yang udah keder-keder saat ditatap Gaara dengan tatapan 'jangan-bilang-kalian-juga-ikut-serta-mengerjaiku'

"Err… Gaara! Aku mau mewakili dua makhluk nista tersebut untuk minta maaf sama soal kejadian yang tadi" kata Karin sambil menunjuk kedua rekannya. "Lagian ini semua kan berkat otaknya Naruto sama Sasuke"

"Teme… Dobe…" kata Gaara geram. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto bersiul-siul-ria sok cuek.

"Udah! Udah! Sekarang adalah acara yang terpenting untuk Gaara-kun. Ayo Gaara-kun ucapkan permintaanmu dalam hati lalu tiup lilinnya" kata Hinata menghampiri Gaara dengan membawa kue ultah. Oh… manisnya…

Hening sejenak dan…

FIUUUHHH

"YEAY!" sorak mereka semua setelah Gaara meniup lilinnya. Dan mereka pun menikmati pestanya di gudang sekolah. Dan tentu saja gudangnya tadi dibersihkan dan dirapikan lho sebelum acara penyekapan Gaara. Haa… benar-benar pesta yang meriah bukan? Apalagi dikelilingi oleh keluarga dan para sahabat, kan Gaara?

"Iya sih pestanya meriah. Tapi lepasin aku dulu dong! Masa yang ulang tahun masih keiket kayak gini?!"

Ups! Gomennasai, Gaara… and…

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!

.

~#~

.

-_-Owari-_-


End file.
